Pryce
Pryce is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Strike. History As the original Kamen Rider Strike, he served Eubulon. Sometime after Eubulon disappeared, Adam brought who he didn't know was General Xaviax to their base, believing that he was there to help, only for the General to Vent Pryce and some of the other Kamen Riders while they were in stasis. He was later rescued by Master Eubulon from the Advent Void. Similar to James Trademore, his mirror twin, Pryce is very charismatic and friendly. But, JTC has more of a snake-like personality, using that charisma for his own goals, Pryce is a lot more trustworthy and reliable, as well as being more candid. Due to the actions of JTC, Maya Young does not trust Pryce very much, with Pryce stating that she was giving off an odd vibe, until the final battle when Pryce saves Maya and Trent Moseley form a Mirror Monster. Shortly after his rescue, he is ordered to head to Asia with Hunt to upload a computer virus into Xaviax's transmitters. Since Hunt prefers to work alone, Pryce instead heads to South America with Len and Chance. There they are confronted by Xaviax's Sheerghosts and are soon saved by the new Kamen Rider Onyx, who is revealed to be Kit Taylor. Chance and Pryce, after listening to Kit's history with the Onyx deck, explain that the nightmares are caused by the Advent Beast's rage trying to impose its will on the riders. Later, he goes with Eubulon and Hunt to locate a transmitter in Africa, but are forced to retreat when Hunt gets injured. He returns with Len and Chance to locate it once again, this time successful. During the mission, he talks about how Adam, while he understands that Adam is truly sorry for his actions, he notices that Adam might still be hiding something important as if he's not telling the whole truth. His hunch was soon correct as he discovered that Adam had given a copy of the virus to Xaviax who decoded it and created a vaccine. He later set that factor aside as he and the other riders head off to fight Xaviax and finish off his army. He later joins the other Kamen Riders to finish off Xaviax with their Link Vents and destroys him. In between that time, he manages to find out from Maya that she's having trouble with him because of his Earth counterpart JTC. He reassures her that he and JTC, while they look alike, are not the same person. Maya realizes this, and during the Epilogue, they begin dating each other. Kamen Rider Strike Kamen Rider Strike Strike slots his cards on the top of his scepter called the Veno Visor. * Attack Vent: Summons Venosnaker to directly attack his opponents. * Sword Vent: Conjures a spiral sword that is shaped like Venosnaker's tail. * Final Vent: Summons Venosnaker for Strike's Final Vent. It launches Kamen Rider Strike to deliver a devastating bicycle kick. *'Link Vent': When combined with the 12 other cards of this type, all thirteen Final Vents are combined into one massive Pulse. They were only used to destroy Xaviax. File:Strike_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. File:Strike_Sword_Vent.jpg|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. File:Strike_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Link Vent.png|Link Vent See Also *Takeshi Asakura - Kamen Rider Ryuki's counterpart Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Ventara Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight